fantasyfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Anti-Piracy Bumpers
First Bumper (1987-1988, 1992-1994) Logo: On a black background with colourful confetti shapes, we see a "Fairytale Opera Extraordinaire" videotape with a red line and security sticker as Anne Wood says, "Beware of illegal videocassettes. You may have noticed a red line and security sticker on this Ragdoll VHS. If you do not see these signs of security, the sound and picture quality will be ruined. Demand a genuine videocassette from your favourite video store." There is no music. Availability: Seen on Holiday Double Feature, Phantom of the Music Room, The Granny Awards and I Need a Vacation. Second Bumper (1995-2000) Logo: On a gray background, we see an "It's Saturday!" VHS with a security sticker on it. Anne Wood says, "BEWARE of illegall videocassettes. You can recognize an authentic Ragdoll cassette by a security sticker with a logo hologram on it." We fade out, then the closing credits music from It's Saturday! plays as Anne says, "So don't be tempted to buy a cheap, illegal pirate copy or you might just hear about it from your children." as the muffled opening and animation to "It's Saturday" plays and a British girl says "Mum, it's no good! The picture looks funny and I can't hear it!" Then we fade to the same grey background as before as the FACT and INFACT hotlines appear and Anne says, "If you buy a pirate video in the UK or Ireland, call one of these numbers now. If you are outside the UK or Ireland, throw out a pirate video if you buy it." Availability: Seen on tapes such as Santa's Shopping Network, It's Saturday, Holly and the Ivy League, Get in the Game, School Daze and We Haz Jazz (the original version.) Third Bumper (2001-2005) Logo: Anne Wood says, "Beware of illegal videos. Do not accept them. If the video you are watching does not look like this, do not buy it. Throw it out or call the FACT hotline outside of Ireland or INFACT hotline in Ireland." We see a cassette and a DVD of Mi-Re-Do, The Game Show with a blue line on the videotape and a security sticker hologram on the DVD. Seen on Music and Me, Mi-Re-Do, The Clean-Up Kids, The Best Gift Ever, Lemonade and more. 4th Bumper (2006-2009) Logo: We see the Is Santa Smarter and Best Gift Ever kids on a jungle green/bright blue gradient background. The following dialogue is heard: (An energetic 60's rock sounder (I'm in a Daze-Closing Credits) is heard as the following kids hold up the following words:) Have-Ashley You-David Got-Jamie What-Mike You-Andrew Paid-Sara For?-Lucas All Kids: Have! Stacy: Have you go what you paid for? (adjusts her sunglasses) All Kids: You! Brian: You may have not got what you have paid for. All Kids: Got! Sam: Got a few moments? (spins) Make a visual check. All kids: What! Sara: What to look for? Robert: Poor program quality and incorrect labels. (gives 2 thumbs up and leans back a little) All: You! Megan: You probably wouldn't get this message from a pirate video. All: Paid! Jordan: Paid a pirate? Throw it out! All: For! Ryder: For assistance, ask your parents. Ashley: Do not accept illegal DVDs. David and Jamie: Have you got what you paid for? 6th Bumper (2010-) We see 4 kids from "A Kid's Life" (Mark, John, Pat and Jimmy) watching a red and silver 1950's-style TV on a navy blue-pink gradient background as fast grunge music plays. We zoom in on the TV as the gold text "BEWARE OF ILLEGAL PIRATE DVDS!" on a white background appears. Then we compare an illegal pirate DVD and an authentic DVD of A Kid's Life as we see the DVD cases and discs as well as the clip of the grandparents arriving. Laura says, "Why should we buy the silver disc instead of the purple one? The silver disc has great picture quality, but the purple one has blurry quality and gets scratched easily." followed by Judy saying, "You can recognize an authentic Kaboom DVD either by the logo hologram on the disc or on the case." This is followed by Joan from A Kid's Life saying "If you find a pirate video, throw it out" and Riff (from the 2003 animated series) saying "Buy a genuine Fantasy Film, or my name isn't..." while the music is going into the beat and instrumentation of The Bartman along with Riff saying "Last name Rogers, first name Riff!" Seen on Bring on the Snow, Goal, Holiday Windows, Making the Band, and more. Category:Bumpers and Logos